


【少年陰陽師-紅蓮x昌浩】《無題》（元宵賀）

by kitestory



Category: Shounen Onmyouji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇少年陰陽師同人文（BL向）◇CP：紅蓮x昌浩◇元宵賀文。◇舊文搬運（2010-02-28）
Relationships: Abe no Masahiro/Guren, 蓮昌
Kudos: 2





	【少年陰陽師-紅蓮x昌浩】《無題》（元宵賀）

『紅燈飄搖鬧元宵，為君尋來博一笑。』  
  
  
  
昌浩此時正在廚房幫忙媽媽露樹搓湯圓，並且一邊納悶的回想著早上那一幕。  
  
今早一起來，昌浩還在床褥上坐著，小怪就從外面衝了進來。  
「昌浩，今天我不在的時候你不許隨便出門，聽到沒有。反正是假日，陰陽寮也不用去，你就乖乖待家。」劈哩啪啦的說完，白色的身影又倏地奔了出去。  
「小……」昌浩完全來不及出聲反駁或詢問原因什麼的，就被糊哩糊塗地丟下了。  
  
「昌浩，湯圓餡已經被你搓到漏出來了……」露樹側頭看著心不在焉地兒子，柔聲的提醒道。  
「哇啊！對不起！」昌浩手忙腳亂的趕緊重新捏上糯米皮。  
真是的，這麼重要的日子小怪卻獨自跑出去，到底在幹嘛啊。昌浩有點生氣的想著。  
  
  
元宵節向來都是比較熱鬧的節日，街上掛滿了圓圓的紅燈籠，待晚上點起來便會映的路人各個臉色緋紅，一片歡慶的氣氛吧。身為陰陽師世家，每年的今日也都會有很多人上門，帶上一些禮品，請安倍家在往後新的一年裡依舊多多關照之類的。  
上午忙廚房，下午是到大堂裡與那些皇宮貴族們打照面，等送走了最後一位客人時已經是傍晚了，小怪這時才從街角出現，然後鉆進大門口快速的往昌浩的臥房走去。  
「喂……」昌浩想喊住小怪。  
「昌浩，吃飯了喲。」露樹在屋子裡喚。  
「……好。」沒辦法，昌浩只得先向飯廳去，畢竟吃飯時十二神將並沒有說一定要在場。  
匆忙解決晚飯，吃湯圓時還被噎到，「都是小怪害的！」，昌浩憤憤地拉開自己臥房的門，「小怪！」昌浩大吼，結果「呼啦」一聲迎面而來一片黑暗。  
「喂你做什麼……」雙手摸上蓋住自己的布，原來是自己那件黑色的狩衣。衣服還沒扯下來，昌浩就感覺自己被抱了起來。  
「別亂動啊，這樣我很難抱。」低沈的聲線，是紅蓮。  
「紅蓮，你今天……」  
「等下你就知道了。」  
  
手臂的肌膚感到一陣陣微風撫過，昌浩知道了紅蓮正抱著自己在天上飛。過沒多久，微微晃了一下，昌浩被紅蓮放在地上，腳底隔著襪子觸到的是柔軟濕潤的草地。  
「好啦，把衣服掀下來吧。」已經變成了小怪的聲音。  
昌浩依言把狩衣拿下來，撞入瞳孔內的是幾十團淡橘色的光線。  
「這是……」昌浩驚呆了，這些光團圍繞在他們兩個的身邊，細看才發現是一個個漂浮的紅燈籠。這些紅燈籠在昌浩的附近不斷飄蕩，大團大團的光球，照得周圍一片暖橘。  
「好漂亮……」昌浩看起來很開心。  
「我今天可是跑遍了整個京城才找到這些燈籠怪，叫他們晚上在這山裡等我。怎麼樣，很漂亮吧？」小怪站立著把兩只前腳往腰上叉，挺著胸，像是小孩子在炫耀著什麼。  
「謝謝你，紅蓮。」昌浩看向小怪，臉上的表情好溫柔好溫柔。  
「什、什麼嘛……」小怪看到後就把頭別了過去，臉頰的邊線摻進了一點點粉紅，小聲地嘀嘀咕咕著「誰叫你叫我的本名了啊……」什麼的。  
昌浩大笑著撲過去壓住小怪在草地上打滾。  
「哈哈，知道了！哈哈！小怪~~~」  
「喂你夠了，別摟著我！」小怪在昌浩懷裡推搡著。  
「喲吼——元宵節快樂！」昌浩高興的大喊，整個山裡回蕩的都是少年的聲音。

-fin.


End file.
